


Leviticus 18:22

by Anonymous_Ajax_Junior



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bad Poetry, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Religious Content, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ajax_Junior/pseuds/Anonymous_Ajax_Junior
Summary: Leviticus 18:22, "Thou shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind:it is an abomination."





	Leviticus 18:22

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afangirlsplaylist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/gifts), [NoctoClaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctoClaw/gifts).



> I was supposed to be posting a fluffy work of Link as a paperboy today.

The gasps for air aren’t in pleasure anymore,

They’re in fear,

Link feels like he’s dying.

His facade has been broken,

His faith torn in two,

After he forgot religion,

And committed to sin,

Alongside someone he thought he only considered a friend.

When he opened his legs for him,

And reached for him,

Sought pleasure in his arms,

His mouth,

When in a moment of bliss he’d only thought of him,

And not of any women.

When he’d reached climax with his hands at his rim,

With his cum inside of him,

With his eyes glued to his,

With no disgust,

No regret,

Only in love,

An unholy version.

Not recognised by church but by those like him,

The ones that cast themselves to hell for the sake of soothing attraction,

The ones born to sin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an athiest.
> 
> check mi dank Tumblr: [@ajax-junior](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ajax-junior)


End file.
